A Single Rose
by InTheTARDISJustAsItShouldBe
Summary: The Doctor comes across a girl who is achingly similar to a certain pink and yellow former companion.


**I apologize beforehand for this. Sometimes ideas beg to be written even if they _shouldn't_ be written... **

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

It was a sunny morning, with a sky full of blue hope and yellow rays. The bright light shone through her window and lit up her world. Well rested and ready for another day, Lily dressed and prepared for work. It was nothing spectacular in her eyes, just a little flower shop on the coast. She owned and ran the place herself, although a young girl named Violet would occasionally take a shift.

She ate a quick breakfast and went down to the shop. She turned on the lights and switched the door sign to 'Open'. She then began checking the flowers over. Soon after, the delivery boy arrived with her box of fresh flowers from the sweet old lady down the street, her supplier Mrs. Clawing.

"Morning, Tim," she said with a smile.

"Morning. Did you hear about Mr. Clawing?" She shook her head and he continued. "He's got a terrible rash. Had to be hospitalized last night."

"Wonder how he got it..."

"They think maybe he's allergic to pollen, because the last thing he did before it started was cut the flowers for your shop. But it's weird, because he's never had allergies before and he's been helping his wife with the flowers for years! Plus, it's not like a rash any of the doctors have ever seen before; his arm was turning into plastic or something."

"Huh, that is weird. I hope he gets better soon! If you see him, tell him for me, will you?"

"Sure thing Miss Wolfe. Have a nice day!"

She chuckled at his giddy enthusiasm. "You too, Tim."

She took the box and cut it open. The contents were not, however, what she had been expecting. Instead of beautiful fresh roses, the box contained perfectly shaped fake ones. Plastic roses. She reached forward to grab one hesitantly.

"Stop! Don't touch them!" said a voice behind her. She turned, startled, and saw a strange man in a bow tie.

"Why not? Who are you?"

He looked at some point behind her as he muttered, "That's why..."

She turned and the roses were no longer laying flat in the box but standing up. The bud of the red flower tilted forward and fell over, revealing a weapon.

The strange man reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of liquid. He quickly emptied it into the box and the plastic flowers withered and died.

"What was that?"

He flapped his hands carelessly as he answered, "Oh, just some living plastic. Nothing to worry about."

She nodded, confused, but reached her hand out anyway. "Thanks! You just saved my life! I'm Lily by the way; Lily Wolfe."

He took her hand and they shook. "Hello Lily, I'm the Doctor! Lovely place you have; interesting name. 'The Forgotten Rose'. You run this place yourself?" he asked, looking at her strangely.

"Yeah, my dad was in an accident when I was young and my mum ran off with some bloke. I used to own it with my boyfriend Nicky, but he left me for some medical student…" she said quickly, noting the way his eyes widened slightly. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine; it's always fine, except of course when it's not fine, but it's usually fine. You just remind me of someone I used to know."

"Oh."

He pushed the awkward silence aside and turned dramatically. "Well, Lily Wolfe, there is plastic to be stopped! Care to join me?"

Lily thought for a moment. She knew she probably _should_ stay at the shop, but this man was interesting and there was a promise of adventure.

She grinned widely and followed. They found more of the plastic at Mrs. Clawing's house and through much running and clever thinking, they defeated the aliens. By the time they returned to her shop, it had begun getting dark. This is when she noticed an unusual police box standing in front of the building.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Doctor!" she sighed.

"Yes, well. Goodbye." She began to move away but he stopped her. "Unless…"

"Unless…?"

"Unless you want to come with me?"

She stared at him, confused.

"Go with you _where_ exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know! If you got to choose out of all of time and space, where would you go?"

She thought he was joking, yet his voice held a promise of truth and she was intrigued.

"You serious?"

He simply grinned and opened the doors to the blue box. The usual "It's bigger on the inside" conversation took place and it wasn't long before Lily agreed to travel with him. Currently, they were on their second trip; however she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Ever since they first met, when he told her that she reminded him of someone, she would catch him looking at her with the oddest expression on his face. Specifically when she would smile a certain way or flirt lightly or distractedly twist her blonde hair with her fingers. Sure travelling was amazing, but she was no replacement.

"Doctor…" she started, looking at the floor. "I have to talk to you 'bout something… You know I love seeing the stars, yeah? But… sometimes I don't think it's _me_ you want here. It's _her_ isn't it? That girl Rose that I remind you of."

The Doctor sighed but nodded. "Okay. I understand. I'll take you home."

Lily smiled apologetically and they soon landed. She started walking towards the door, when the Doctor stepped in front of her.

"Just, one last thing," he said, completely emotionless. "I'd like to show you a room, here in the TARDIS."

"A room?"

"Yeah," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "A special room, for special people."

"Sure."

He led the way down the endless corridors, the TARDIS lights flashing in protest.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's okay. She just doesn't like it when I show people this room."

"Okay…" she said cautiously, but he offered no further explanation.

They soon reached a locked door and he inserted a special key. He opened it wide and motioned her forward, ahead of him. The room was plain grey metal and completely empty. She took another step forward and noticed a small drain in the center of the floor. It was seriously freaking her out. She turned for an explanation, but was shocked to silence by the sight. The door was now closed, with a heavy metal lock in place. The Doctor was standing by the door, looking at her. From behind his back, he pulled out an apron and placed it over his head. Then she noticed it. Her eyes widened with fear and she backed up against the cold metal walls.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper as he approached.

"I'm sorry Lily, but there can only be one."

She trembled and held back a sob.

"One?"

"There can only be one Rose."

And then he began swinging the ax.

* * *

**I wasn't planning on posting this (because of obvious reasons) but I'd love to see your reactions! Review?**


End file.
